Energised and nervous eyes
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Brie Bella is a new WWE superstar, but she barely knows anyone, and with every diva having a guy who likes them, she wonders who would like her. Evan Bourne/Brie Bella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Sorry for the wait, I just had a massive writers block and could not continue. Thankfully, it is done, and I shall move on, starting with this new story.**

**Summary: Brie Bella is a new WWE superstar, but she barely knows anyone, and with every diva having a guy who likes them, she wonders who would like her. Evan Bourne/Brie Bella**

**Chapter 1: Knight in high flying armour**

Brie Bella had been having so much success; she had won her first 3 matches, beat Victoria and even made some new diva friends.

Brie walked to the locker room, but stopped to hear the ECW new superstars talking.

"Man, have you seen Brie Bella's matches lately" a voice said

"Yeah, man, she is extreme" another voice agreed.

"We should ask T.Long to put her on our brand" A third voice suggested.

"ECW is tempting, but I like Smackdown better" Brie said, walking over to the extreme group.

They hadn't suspected that she was there; they jumped so hard that Brie thought they would be in space in a matter of seconds.

"Well, if it isn't Brie Bella herself" the second man said.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves" one of them said.

"I'm Gavin spears" the first man said, he was short; he looked like a hermit with better fashion sense.

"I'm Ricky Ortiz" the second one said, he was medium size, his fuzzy hair looked like Carlito on a bad hair day, but apart from the hair, he was alright.

The third one just stood there, daydreaming, he was short, but just taller than Gavin Spears and he had a Mohawk and red and black pants on.

"That's Evan Bourne" Ricky Ortiz said.

"Hey, didn't you save Rey Mysterio from Kane" Brie squealed.

"Yeah, I did" Evan said weakly.

"Hey, Brie, could you leave us alone for a second, we need an extreme talk" Gavin said.

"Okay" Brie answered, skipping off to the girl's locker room.

"Dude, you so like her" Ricky laughed.

"What" Evan Bourne snapped, apparently out of his daydream status.

"Come on, when she was here, you looked like you saw the brothers of destruction, and when she leaves, you look like you were saved by god" Gavin sniggered.

"Look, she is pretty, but she deserves better" Evan sighed.

"Come on man, you saved Rey from the Big Red machine, and you even took him on, yet you can't handle Brie Bella" Ricky said.

"Yes that's exactly what I said, now shut up" Evan yelled, storming away from them.

"Man, he's pissed" Gavin said.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it" Ricky replied.

Evan walked all the way to the Smackdown locker room, looking for someone to talk to.

He found no one, so he decided to watch Smackdown on TV.

Evan sat down and turned the TV on, and saw Brie Bella roll under the ring and reappear, looking refreshed and ready to fight her opponent, Michelle McCool.

Brie pushed Michelle back into the ring, then hit a flying face buster from the turnbuckle for the 3 count.

"_Wow, she's so pretty when she wins" _Evan thought, but was cut out when he heard Tazz yell: "Hey, what's the "All American American" Jack Swagger doing here."

Evan looked at the TV and saw Jack Swagger and Mike Knox heading towards the ring, smiling at the divas.

Brie looked at them and then, Michelle hit her with the Divas Championship belt.

"Brie" Evan screamed, dashing as fast as he could.

On the titantron on the way, he saw Chase Stevens run in to try and help her, but Knox and Swagger knocked him aside.

Evan's music hit as he rushed to the ring and pummelled Swagger.

Knox went for Evan, but Chase Stevens grabbed him and pulled him out of the ring.

Brie fell out, rolled under the ring and, feeling refreshed, attacked Michelle McCool.

Swagger and McCool fled from the ring as Knox snarled at the remaining superstars.

After they walked off, Brie Bella approached Evan Bourne.

"Thanks for saving me" Brie smiled.

"Anytime" Evan replied.

"Hey, me and the divas are going out somewhere on Monday, do you and your friends want to come" Brie asked.

Before Evan could reply, his extreme friends approached him.

"We'll be there" Ricky Ortiz answered.

"Cool, see you there, Evan" Brie beamed, walking away.

"Dude, you scored big-time" Chase Stevens yelled.

Evan looked at him for a second, then walked off.

"What should we do, hook them up or mess with them" Gavin Spears asked.

"Hook them up" Ricky and Chase replied.

"Well, if it fails, can we mess with them" Gavin whined.

"Sure" Ricky and Chase agreed, then they ran after Bourne.

**Well, do you like it or hate it, please review and tell me. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner date**

Evan Bourne came to the place Brie told him to go, coming with Chase Stevens, DJ Gabriel, Ricky Ortiz, Gavin Spears, Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy and Tommy Dreamer.

They came to the table the Divas were at, there was Brie, her sister Nicole, Maria, Melina, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and Candice Michelle.

"Hey, guys" Kelly Kelly called.

"Hey, Kelly" Matt grinned, taking his seat next to her.

Evan decided to sit next to Tommy, and Brie moved next to him.

"Evan, have you met my sister Nicole" Brie asked.

"No, we haven't, Nicole Bella" Nikki said, holding out her hand.

"Evan Bourne" he said, kissing her hand.

"You didn't tell me he was such a charmer" Nikki said, blushing madly.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing Tommy along" Mickie pointed out.

"I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get too drunk, he has a match against Jack Swagger tomorrow, and I will not have him fight with a hangover" Tommy said plainly.

"So, Maria, what is happening between you and Festus" Ricky asked.

"Nothing, he's just a friend" Maria answered.

"Who likes you" Melina laughed.

"At least I didn't have a boyfriend who is too busy…" "Don't you go there" Melina and Maria argued.

Meanwhile, Matt Hardy and Rey Mysterio were talking to Mickie, Kelly Kelly and Candice.

"So, Kane attacked you and you were put out of action" Mickie said.

"Yeah, Dominic was pretty sad" Rey sighed.

"Awww, poor Rey" the Divas said.

"Hey, Mark Henry is brutalising me week after week and you give your attention to him" Matt whined.

"Oh sorry, let me change that" Kelly Kelly said, pulling Matt into a kiss.

"Do that somewhere else, don't even think about it" Mickie said when she saw the look on the twos faces.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Ricky, Gavin, Chase and DJ Gabriel were talking about ECW.

"Do you think Evan has a chance of beating Swagger" DJ asked.

"I'll admit Swagger has some talent, but his pig headedness will cost him" Tommy spat.

"You sure hate Swagger" Ricky laughed.

"He insulted my family, and said my daughters would be failures" Tommy growled.

"Speak of the devil" Chase groaned, seeing Swagger and Michelle McCool enter the restaurant.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dreamer and his pack of losers" Swagger sneered.

"Shove off Swagger" Gavin growled.

"No, I've come here to dine, and probably hurt divas too" Swagger said, nudging Mickie.

"Keep your hands off them" Evan said, standing up to Swagger.

"Yeah, Mickie's too weird; maybe after I hurt Brie, you'll learn some respect" Swagger spat.

That was enough to set Evan off; he lunged at Swagger and started strangling him.

The group pulled Evan off of Swagger, but as soon as they turned their back, Swagger hit Evan with a gut wrench Powerbomb.

"Maybe after our **hardcore** match, you'll learn who's the boss, and who's the slave" Swagger laughed, whacking Evan in the back of the head before leaving.

"Evan, are you alright" Brie asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Evan groaned, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'll take him back" Brie said,

"What, no, I don't want to ruin this" Evan said.

"No, we've had our feed, and they can just go somewhere while I take you back" Brie replied.

"Good plan" the ECW superstars said, and they all headed out while Brie took Evan back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry for ruining the night" Evan apologised again.

"You didn't ruin it, it was finished" Brie replied, getting out of the elevator and walking to her room.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight" Brie said.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Evan sighed.

Brie's and Evan's eyes locked, and somehow, Evan managed to muster up the courage and kiss her.

Just as Brie was about to kiss him back, he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Evan said, and ran away.

"Evan, wait" Brie cried.

Brie then walked into her room and fell on her bed.

"Please" she whispered before falling asleep.

**Oooh, Jack ruined the night out, and Evan kisses Brie, wonder what will happen between those two. R&R**

**Next chapter: Swagger vs. Evan for a shot at the ECW championship. And Maria vs. Natylia vs. Brie vs. Victoria vs. Maryse vs. Nikki for a shot at Michelle McCool's divas championship**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns WWE

Well, I am finally back, and ready to continue my stories, I have decided to put my left 4 dead series on hold until Left 4 Dead 2 comes out, I also found out that it's banned in Australia, that sucks, anyway, on with the story

Chapter 3: A little support

The next day after the kiss, Evan Bourne walked through to the ECW locker room.

"Hey Evan, ready for your big day" Yoshi Tatsu asked.

Even though he still kept in touch with Ricky, DJ and Chase, they had been fired for getting drunk and causing too many disturbances, so now he was good friends with the other newcomers, Yoshi Tatsu and Tyler Reks.

"Yea, I'm ready, I guess" Evan replied gloomily.

"What's wrong with him" Tyler asked as he walked over to the group.

"He and Brie kissed" Tommy Dreamer answered.

"How did you know" Evan yelled.

"Security cameras" Dreamer quickly replied, then walked in the opposite direction.

"Great, does the whole locker room know?" Evan asked.

"Well, uh…they"

"Everyone knows" Tyler said.

"Ah great" Evan sighed.

""Hey lover boy, don't get distracted from your big moment" Sheamus laughed as he walked past Evan.

"You should stick to wrestling, cuz Brie'll never like you, woo woo woo" Zac Ryder laughed.

"Well, it seems master Evan found himself a girl" Regal laughed, "I always thought you'd end up gay rather than trying to deny it."

Evan wanted to punch Regal straight in the face, but with Koslov and Jackson beside him, he didn't think the attack would get through, so he walked on.

"Evan wait up" Christian called.

"What do you want" Evan screamed as he turned around.

"Brie's looking for you" Christian replied calmly.

"I don't want to see her" Evan replied, "Besides, I got a match now" and Evan walked off.

Soon enough, his new theme music hit the arena, and Evan put his happy side back on and charged to the ring for this number .1 contenders match.

The ECW champion was sitting at the announcers table, his win was very controversial, the champion was Paul Burchill, simply because Zac Ryder attacked Christian during their match while the referee's back was turned, giving Burchill the ECW title.

Jack Swaggers music hit the arena as he walked in with a grin on his face, but the weird thing was, he was accompanied by Michelle McCool, in a hardcore match.

Evan knew he had to watch McCool, because he knew she was out here for a reason.

As soon as the match started, Jack Swagger raced for a trash can lid, but Evan kicked it out of his hands and smashed him over the head with it.

He continued his assault, then went to grab out a Kendo Stick.

When he went to use his weapon against Swagger, he ducked, and Swagger got a hold of the weapon and destroyed him with it.

From then on, Swagger unleashed a massive amount of punishment on Bourne.

Evan thought it was over, Jack was demolishing him and he didn't think he could get enough energy to win.

But then,, in the corner of his eye, he saw Brie and Nikki run down the ring, Nikki attacking McCool, and Brie cheering on Evan.

Suddenly, Evan found his strength again, and after a string of high flying moves, he hit a shooting star splash on Swagger and got the pinfall.

"Here is your winner and the New No.1 Contender, Evan Bourne" tony Chimel said.

The arena exploded with cheers as the referee lifted Evans hand in victory.

Brie slid into the ring and immediately hugged Evan.

apparently, this surprised Evan, he thought Brie was mad at him, for kissing her without notice, but she was hugging him and all this, it was weird for Evan.

As he walked up the ramp, Brie handed him a folded piece of paper.

When they were out of sight, Brie ran off with Nikki and Yoshi, Tyler, Tommy and Christian walked up to Evan to congratulate him.

"Here is the new number one contender and soon to be ECW champion, Loverboy, Evan Bourne" Yoshi laughed.

"Come on, let's celebrate" Tyler said, running if with the others,

Evan decided that he would open the note to see what Brie wanted.

He opened up the note, and it said "_Meet me in my room at 5:30_"

Evan decided that since he had nothing to do, he would take a shower, go party with the guys for a bit, then see what Brie wants to talk to him about.

**SO, Evan is the No.1 contender, Burchill is oddly the champion, and Brie wants to talk to him, this practically spells trouble.**

**Next chapter: Brie talks with Evan and the contract signing for the ECW title match up**


End file.
